Fluttershy and Discord's happy family
by Youwillloveitorhateit2
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord finally get together but want to keep the relationship a secret. But a small complication may cause this to go viral. Actually make it two complications.
1. The sleepover

"I still don't get how I thought friendship was rubbish!" Discord groaned taking a bite out of his mug of tea. Fluttershy giggled lightly and smiled when Discord joined in the laughter.

" Well you are lucky Celestia was lenient and let me transform you into the good Discord we all love!" Fluttershy said cuddling the little white rabbit in her lap known as Angel. Discord smiled and chucked the remainder of his mug down his mouth and burped lightly.

" Well I best be off then. Alone. In a whole other universe!" Discord groaned again going to Fluttershy's front door. He opened it and slowly walked out sadly.

" Discord! You can stay for a sleepover," Fluttershy suggested secretly hoping he would say yes. The storm cloud above Discord disappeared as he came running back into the little cottage. He sat on the sofa and summoned a sleeping bag. Fluttershy laughed when he got an unmade tent and began assembling it in her kitchen. She helped him and together they built a tent for two.

" Thanks again Fluttershy for letting me stay!" Thanked Discord.

" Do you mind if you summon another sleeping bag and I join you in camping in my kitchen?" Asked Fluttershy hopefully. Discord nodded in happiness.

"Of course Flutters!" Discord said summoning a green sleeping bag with pink butterflies on it. Fluttershy looked in her fridge and bought out a bag of marshmallows.

"I thought we could roast some outside later when it is darker!" Suggested Fluttershy looking out the window at the sun setting.

" I know lets go up that hill and watch the sunset and then roast some marshmallows!" Discord added and Fluttershy nodded. The pair held hooves and Discord teleported him and Fluttershy to the top of the hill.

" Beautiful!" Fluttershy mumbled snuggling close to Discord for warmth. At first the draqueness was shocked and startled but soon snuggled her back.

" Fluttershy do you ever think of us being well you know," Discord stuttered looking down into Fluttershy's pretty eyes.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fluttershy knowing what he meant to say but wanting him to admit it.

" Well you know more than friends!" Discord blurted out but covered his mouth in embarrassment. Fluttershy looked up at him tenderly.

" All the time!" She whispered carefully in his ear. He smiled and scooped her up as music began playing and they danced together in happiness.

" So maybe do you want to I don't know go on a date?" Asked Discord and Fluttershy nodded.

" I would like that very much thanks!" She said leaning in closer. Discord leaned in closer two and the pair kissed.

" Should we go to house it is getting dark you know!" Discord said and Fluttershy agreed. The got home and suddenly all they could remember was getting through the door.


	2. Two complications and a worry

"Fluttershy thanks for letting me stay the nigh.. Oh no!" Discord exclaimed jumping out of the sleeping bag he was sharing with Fluttershy! She woke up and was startled all the same.

" Did we? No we couldn't have! Could we?" Asked an extremely worried Fluttershy. Discord shrugged even he couldn't remember even when he used his magic! Fluttershy jumped out of the sleeping bag and exited the tent. She suddenly had a feeling she knew what they had done as her animals gave her very angry and tired glares.

" I think I am gonna go now!" Discord said rushing to the door.

" Maybe we should cancel next weeks tea party!" Fluttershy suggested looking at the ground. Discord nodded and went to the door sadly he walked down the drive and teleported himself home. They both knew this would eventually blow over right?

 **8 weeks later..**

" I am so glad that you know things have blown over! After we... Forget I said anything!" Awkwardly put Discord munching on his mug of tea in embarrassment. This time though Fluttershy didn't laugh to be honest she felt a little queasy and sick. She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

" Discord can you teleport me to the hospital please?" Asked a desperate Fluttershy. Discord said yes and gathered a few of Fluttershy's things. She came out ( a sick bucket at hand) and Discord teleported her to the hospital.

" I think I am ok from here thanks!" Fluttershy said taking her things and walking in.

" Oh..ok..I get it!"stammered Discord. Fluttershy managed a meal smile and walked in through the doors to the hospital. She sat down and waited.

" Miss Fluttershy for Dr Squeak!" A snobby unicorn said. She held her nose up high and shoved the ill mare into a room. Fluttershy stumbled onto a chair and looked at the doctor in hope he would answer her problems and it did in a way that would shock her.

" PREGNANT?" Shouted Discord holding his head and flying round the room crazily. Fluttershy nodded and touched her belly.

" That is not the worst part!" She mumbled. Discord stopped and came closer.

" What do you mean not the worst part?" Asked Discord. Fluttershy mumbled something that sounded like dins," speak up I can't here you!"

"Twins!" Fluttershy shouted and Discord fainted.

" Well are they mine?" Asked Discord hoping she would say yes.

" Yes!" Said Fluttershy offended he would think otherwise.

" Well I was only in my mothe's stomach for about 5 months so prepare yourself!" Discord informed writing a list of dos and do nots when pregnant with Lord of chaos children.

" Well it could be later an pony is only in for 9 months!" Fluttershy pointed out.

" Yes buy we are talking about my offspring here!" Discord snapped. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

" Yes but can't you tell using magic!" Fluttershy said.

" No no not my thing!" Discord said turning away from her.

" So I guess we better get prepared in case it is like you said only 5 months!" Fluttershy said and Discord nodded.

" But what about your friends are you gonna walk up and say hey guess what I am carrying Discord's children!" Discord said and Fluttershy suddenly looked worried.

"I guess I could not tell them until they come!" Fluttershy said.

" No offence but you will gain weight!" Discord said and Fluttershy nodded.

" Good point I could say we were keeping it secret but thought let's tell everyone and in a weeks time say that I am pregnant!" Fluttershy said. She got up and called all of her friends to a spa day.

" How nice of you to invite us to a spa!" Rarity said smiling at her friends.

" Yes well I have brought you here to tell you something!" Fluttershy said.

" Ooh what is it?" Pinkie asked rubbing mud into her skin.

" Tell us is it that your easing a baby dragon!' Rainbow Dash said but Fluttershy shook her head.

" Have you wrote a book on animals and want our word on it!" Twighlight said but Fluttershy shook her head.

" Then what is it sugar cube?" Asked Applejack putting her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

" Discord and me are in a relationship!" Fluttershy said and all of the others went silent.

" Finally!" Pinkie Pie shouted dancing around.

" No offence darling but we have been guessing when you two would get together and Applejack won!" Rarity said pointing to the cow girl who nodded.

" I guessed this time, date and place!" Applejack said honestly.

" Really that it great news and I have got even bigger news!" Fluttershy said getting over excited.

" What is it?" Asked Twilight.

" I am pregnant with Discord's twins!" She announced. But this time their were horrible gasps.

" What if it is deformed?" Asked Rainbow and Fluttershy was shocked.

" Are you calling my unborn children deformed!" Angrily shouted Fluttershy.

" Well yes!" They all said in unison. Fluttershy looked at them in horror and walked out of the spa.

" They said what?" Shouted Discord angrily and Fluttershy nodded.

" I think I don't need them if they are going to call my children deformed!" Fluttershy groaned laying on the sofa and sleeping.

" Don't sleep I have finished the nursery!" Discord chanted covering Fluttershy's eyes and walking her over to a new door he had added.

" Discord this is amazing!" Fluttershy mumbled looking at the bright yellow walls, dinosaur toys on the floor and a fish tank in the corner. Her eyes were suddenly glues to the two white cribs with yellow ribbon in the corner.

" I picked yellow because it is a girls and boys colour!" Discord said." There is also some drawers coming so I am going to put them here!" He said pointing to the side of the room with a giant window.

" It is perfect! Discord do you mind getting me some pickle ice cream?" Asked Fluttershy.

" Okay.." Said a reluctant Discord.

" And chocolate milk please?" Asked Fluttershy.

" Geez this is my kid!" Discord moaned summoning in the requested items.


	3. A delivery

**4 months later...**

"Discord do you think I should go to the hospital?" asked Fluttershy holding her stomach. Discord teleported himself over and felt her stomach too. He jumped back when it felt like a party was going on in there.

"Have you felt any pain?" Asked Discord putting his paw on the stomach again to get kicked by what looked like a lion's paw.

"Yes quite a lot actually! OW!" Fluttershy screamed. "DONT WATCH GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

"Okay what shall I bring?" Asked Discord.

"We can come back if we need anything now lets move!" Fluttershy groaned heaving herself on Discord's back so he could teleport her.

"Okay!" He said and the pair where teleported to the hospital.

"What can I do for ya'll today?" Asked the receptionist smiling at the pair however her smile faded when she saw Discord.

"I am going into labour here!" She shouted gesturing her stomach.

"But it has only been 6 months! Oh!" A midwife said but then she saw Discord." Now I understand!"

"Okay take her too the ward now!" A doctor said and two nurses took her. Discord went to follow them.

"Oh I am sorry only the fathers are allowed not friends!" The doctor said leaving Discord stunned.

"I am the father!" He shouted following after them.

"Your the father?" asked the shocked doctor.

"Yes!" Discord said impatiently.

"Okay follow me!" The doctor said reluctantly showing Discord the room which Fluttershy was in.

"OW !" She screamed grabbing Discord's paw as hard as she could.

"Okay this isn't an arm wrestling competition!" Discord pointed out and Fluttershy loosened her grip.

"I can see a head!" A midwife said smiling at the sight of it.

"Does the father want to see?" Asked the doctor cringing at father. Discord walked over and looked. But 10 seconds after he regretted it and fell back into a faint.

"Well he makes a brilliant father!" Said Rainbow Dash followed by the other four.

"Girls?" Fluttershy said shocked to see them come in.

"We felt bad about calling your kid deformed!" Twilight said holding her friends hoof.

"So we have all brought presents for you!" Rarity said showing her the mountains of gifts being towed by Big Mac.

"But you weren't home!" Applejack said.

"So we put two and two together!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And found you here!" The 5 said in unison. They all crowded round Fluttershy and two sets of cries filled the room.


	4. Strawberry Sundae and Chip

"What did I miss?" asked Discord finally coming round. Fluttershy hadn't even seen her children yet but by the awkward smiles on her friends faces she was worried to.

"Well can I see them please?" asked Fluttershy looking at the confused doctors. The midwife nodded and brought over 2 foals each wrapped in a white blanket. Fluttershy waited until they were put in her hooves before she opened her eyes. She slowly opened them.

The one on her left was grey with horns like her dad's on her head. She had a lion's leg and paw whilst the other legs were pony like. Her eyes were red and she had one sharp tooth. Finally, she had grey Pegasus wings.

The one on her right was a boy exactly the same as his sister with grey skin, a lion's leg, red eyes, one sharp tooth, horns and grey Pegasus wings. The only difference was his mane was black and frizzy whilst his sisters was long and pink like Fluttershy.

"They are perfect!" Fluttershy said hugging her bundles of joy. The two foals giggled at the quick movement.

"Yes they are can I hold one?" asked Discord holding out his paws. Fluttershy nodded and gave him the filly.

"What are ya gonna call 'em sugar cube?" asked Applejack settling down in a chair. Fluttershy looked at Discord and then at the tiny colt in Fluttershy's hooves.

"How about Fern for the little girl?" Questioned Fluttershy but Discord shook his head.

"How about Strawberry Sundae?" Asked Discord and Fluttershy nodded.

"That is an adorable name!" Twilight said smiling at Strawberry.

"Let's call the boy Chip!" Discord said.

"That would be lovely!" Fluttershy replied kissing her little boy tenderly on the forehead.

"PRESENT TIME!" Pinkie Pie shouted pushing in a trolley with a mountain of gifts on it. Fluttershy handed Applejack Chip and began opening some with Discord's help. Strawberry was being cuddled by Twilight.

"Wow thank you Rainbow!" Fluttershy said looking at a book on how to train a baby Pegasus to fly.

"Now that is lovely Pinkie!" Discord said holding up the rattle. They eventually finished opening them all.

"Thank you every pony!" Fluttershy and Discord said in unison.

"Aw no prob...! Ahh!" Screamed Applejack looking at the empty covers.

"What!" Fluttershy said and Applejack gestured the floating pony hybrid floating through the room. Everyone turned to see Chip and Strawberry teleporting around the room. Everyone gasped and began jumping trying to retrieve the foals.

"Umm Discord I think they may have your powers!" Pointed out Fluttershy finally managing to get Chip.

"I think so honey!" Discord said catching Strawberry. The parents sighed with relief when the twin slept.

"Well good luck to ya'll!" Applejack said," I gotta be off to help out at the farm!"

"Bye Applejack!" They all said as the orange pony left.

"We best be off too!" Rarity said walking out of the room followed by Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Bye guys!" Discord said.

"Love you Discord!" Fluttershy said looking over her two children. Discord smiled and put his paw around her.

"And I love you too!" Discord said and the pair hugged.


	5. Powers

**So sorry it is late! I have been so busy recently with Christmas and stuff and the fact I was in hospital last week! Anyway enjoy!**

Fluttershy and Discord were woken up by Chip's crying. Then Strawberry's. Then Chip's and finally both of them. Fluttershy and Discord took turns but we're both equally exhausted. This time it was Discord's turn.

" Don't you guys come with a manual?" Discord asked looking through the baby books. Chip laughed watching his father act so silly. Discord smiled finally managing to calm his son. Strawberry opened her eyes to see what all the commotion was about and joined in the laughter too. They eventually settled down sucking their lion's paw.

"Thanks for sorting them out!" Yawned Fluttershy half asleep. Discord silently went to bed to not wake her or the twins. Surprisingly the next sound they heard was of a rooster's caw.

"DADA!" Shouted two tiny voices. Automatically Discord arose from his slumber and galloped to the foals room in excitement, closely followed by a slightly annoyed Fluttershy.

"Dada. Mama!" Strawberry said crawling around her pink crib. Fluttershy smiled and scooped up her little filly. Chip said it soon after realising it got him more attention.

"A little attention seeker like daddy hey?" Asked Discord lightly pinching his son's nose. Chip giggled and grabbed his dad's lion paw with his own and giggled at the similarity.

"I can tell they both have your genetics when developing!" Fluttershy said remembering the talk she had with Discord about when they would fly or possibly show signs of powers. Discord nodded in agreement.

"Lets just hope they aren't that much of a handful!" Discord said.

Boy were they wrong!

 **about 5 years later...**

"Mum I am hungry!" Strawberry said brushing angels hair a little too hard. His tail was frayed and all Angel's fur was in the wrong direction. Fluttershy kindly took the little bunny and sorted out his fur and tail before letting him run free with the rest of the animals.

"Okay honey food will be out in a sec!" Fluttershy said opening the fridge to get some pre-made sandwiches. She turned round and gasped to see her daughter floating through the kitchen with an apple pie.

"Mum I thought of an apple pie and here it is in front of me! I also wanted to fly and look where I am!" Strawberry chanted crashing into a cupboard.

"Strawberry get down now!" Fluttershy said flying to catch her daughter. The filly giggled and threw her pie at her mother. The yellow Pegasus decided to put her hoof down.

"Don't make me call daddy!" Fluttershy snapped and the filly instantly sat at the table. Fluttershy smiled and gave Strawberry cheese sandwiches. She ate them obediently.

However with Discord and Chip...

"Dad please build me a tree house!" Begged Chip and Discord shook his head.

"Your mother's creatures live in all of these trees to take one for a home is cruel as we already have one!" Discord explained but Chip didn't look a bit convinced.

"Aunt Applejack lets Apple bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo use a tree house!" Chip pointed out and Discord sighed.

"N...O means no!" Discord snapped and Chip walked off. Suddenly the ground shook and out sprouted out a tree with a cottage on top of it. It was extremely thick as inside it was decorated with allsorts of practical joke weapons and had steps leading up to a bedroom, living room and a spy room.

"Awesome! Dad I just thought of that and Crash! Bang! Wallop! It is here!" Chip said opening the red door which was his perfect size. Discord stood in a state of shock.

"Son get rid of it!" Discord said looking at the towering tree.

"But dad," Began Chip from the top window. Discord flew up to him.

"Get rid of it!" Discord snapped fire in his eyes.

"Ugh! Okay!" Groaned Chip obeying his father.

"Discord! Discord!" Fluttershy said flurrying into the garden. Discord turned.

"Our daughter has my powers?" Guessed Discord and Fluttershy gasped.

"Let me guess our son does too?" Assumed Fluttershy and Discord nodded.


	6. school and friends

"Sis wake up!" Chip said nudging his sister out of her pink bed. Strawberry groaned and opened an eye lid to see her brother already dressed for their first day of school.

"What...What time is it?" She asked hiding under the quilt in hope to go back to sleep.

"Well I don't know but mum and dad aren't up yet so I thought we would surprise them by being ready now!" Chip explained enthusiastically jumping up and down. Strawberry frowned, got out of bed and opened a window.

"See Chip it is still dark out! I am going to bed wake me up when dad gets up!" Strawberry said knowing that Discord is the last person up in the household every Monday morning. Chip scowled and crept back to his bed to sulk.

"I just wanted to give them a surprise!" Chip exclaimed his face going red with anger. Strawberry sympathetically looked at her brother.

"And it was oh so very kind of you my sweet brother!" She lied tucking him into his bright blue bed. He laughed when she made him fell like a caterpillar inside a cocoon.

"Thanks sis!" Chip yawned as he snuggled down to sleep.

"Anything for my bro!" Strawberry mumbled getting comfy in her own bed. They slept for 7 more hours until the cockerel woke them.

"Kids get up!" Fluttershy shouted shaking her twins out of bed. They grumbled but realised what day it was.

"Is it time for school?" Asked Chip excitedly and his mother nodded. He jumped out of bed and retrieved his pre-ready rucksack.

"Wait who got your bag ready?" Fluttershy questioned reminding herself she didn't do it.

"Ummm... Fairies!" Chip explained but his mother didn't look a bit convinced.

"Really? So you didn't get up halfway through the night, get dressed, have breakfast and sorted out your bag?" Asked Fluttershy looking accusingly at her son. He gulped knowing he had been found out and nodded guiltily.

"That is true mum he woke me up to get dressed to but I was smart and looked outside the window!" Grassed Strawberry and Chip scowled at her.

"Your gonna get your cutie mark in grassing ponies up!" Chip said angrily glaring at his sister. She glared back at her.

"Yeah well you are gonna get yours for never getting up at the right time!" Strawberry growled at him. Fluttershy stood in shock.

"How can you say those things about each other! Now both of you to the kitchen to see your father!" Shouted Fluttershy so she could be heard above their arguing!

"Okay!" The twins said in unison.

"Hey my two foals today we have fried eggs and bacon!" Discord said but frowned when he saw the annoyed looks his children were sharing.

"Mum can I sit near you please?" Asked Chip seating himself next to his mum.

"I don't see why not but what about your sis...!" Began Fluttershy.

"Dad can I sit near you?" Interrupted Strawberry settling herself down next to Discord who looked stunned.

"Sure thing now what has happened between you two?" Questioned Discord looking at the foals angrily.

"Strawberry grassed up on me!" Chip said.

"Look I am so sorry Chip but I will be even more sorry of you apologise for being mean to me!" Strawberry said and Chip smiled at his sister.

"I apologise sis!" Chip said. Fluttershy and Discord exchanged glances of happiness. The family then ate and got ready for their day.

Chip and Strawberry got many confused glances as they walked across the playground and not just from foals but their parents too. They went over to the swing set and were soon approached by a tan coloured pony with a white mane that was short and spikey.

"What are freaks like you doing in a foals playground!" He said in his posh high class voice. The twins looked at each other worriedly.

"We are not freaks just because we have a lion's paw, claws, a sharp tooth, horns and bat wings!" Chip protested glaring at the posh stallion in front of them.

"You are freaks look how different you are from everyone else! Look here every one there is a couple of freaks!" Shouted the upper class colt. Suddenly all the foals crowded round and started chanting freaks! Freaks! Freaks! Then a white pony with a red plaited mane jumped out in front of them.

"Shut up ya flea ridden varmints!" The country pony said. It was none other than Apple Bloom's cousin Ariane (named after a French dessert apple). She wore a cowboy hat like her aunt Applejack.

"Look who is calling us flea ridden!" Mocked the ring leader of the cruelty.

"Ya what of it?" Ariane asked spitting in his face. The posh colt fled away screaming.

"Thanks Ariane!" Strawberry said hugging her friend.

"Anything for ya guys!" Ariane said smiling at the twins. Then a light blue colt with white frizzy hair came running out of the bushed and bumped into Ariane.

"Oh my! I am so sorry I am as clumsy as my mother Trixie!" The foal said looking down.

"Ahh don't ya worry 'bout it!" Ariane said helping him up.

"My name is Rick!" He said shaking hooves with every pony.

A friendship group was formed.


	7. A friendship lesson

"Hello my little foals!" Miss Cheerilee smiled looking at the class of foals in front of her and the odd peculiar ones...

"And freaks!" Coughed the posh pony from earlier now had been named as Golden Coin the other ponies who could hear him laughed and unluckily for Ariane, Strawberry, Chip and Rick that was were they were.

"Golden Coin would you like to share that with the rest of us?" Asked Miss Cheerilee sternly. Golden Coin shook his head and when her back was turned he looked at his peers and rolled his eyes making them laugh.

"Now what is so funny?" Questioned the annoyed teacher only to get a reply of nothing from 3 foals.

"Don't grass him up I was being serious about the grassing up thing the other day!" Chip whispered to Strawberry who looked like she was about to blurt out the whole story. She took a deep breath and smiled at her brother.

"Okay I wont!" Strawberry whispered back.

"Hey me and Rick are going to help my aunt at the apple farm if you guys wanna join!" Ariane said and the twins nodded now they just had to wait out the rest of the boring school day.

Finally the bell rang and they made their way to sweet apple acres.

"Hiya Strawberry, Chip and Rick! Ariane told me about ya guys comin' to help us out!" Applejack said smiling at the four foals before her.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Chip looking around the big orchard.

"Well I was a thinking that we could have our own mini harvest!" Ariane said pointing at the slightly smaller apple trees in a penned off area marked 'Ariane's patch'. The fillies and colts walked into the mini orchard and gasped at what they had to do.

"So you made a list of what we had to do!" Strawberry said handing it to Rick.

"Buck the apple trees, throw away rotten apples, wash apples, make them into jam and sell jam in ponyville market!" Rick said in a state of shock. Ariane frowned.

"If ya'll think it is too difficult ya'll can walk right out of here!" Ariane said picking up a bucket and laying it near one of the trees. She turned around and kicked the thick bark hard causing the apples to tumble into the bucket.

"Cool can I pick out the rotten ones?" Asked Strawberry throwing the bad apples into another bucket.

"Sure ya can!" Said Ariane perking up a little bit. Strawberry fished through the buckets of apples ,that Ariane was kicking down by the minute, and threw out the brownish ones into another bucket. When the bucket filled up Ariane would wait whilst her friend travelled to the compost heap and threw the mouldy apples onto it.

"Phew how much more have we got to do?" Asked Strawberry throwing her 100th rotten apple into her bucket. Ariane smiled and stopped for a second.

"Not much two trees at maximum anyways where are those flea ridden boys?" Ariane questioned looking around the maze of trees. Strawberry shrugged and resumed apple-throwing.

Meanwhile at the chicken coop.

"You ready Chip?" Asked Rick in a pouncing position. Chip nodded and got into a pouncing position too. The pair watched as the chickens came out for their feed.

"1...2.." Whispered the boys when three finally came the pair leapt into the fenced area and chased the hens around.

"On your right!" Shouted Rick scaring a group of chicks into a corner.

"Thanks bud!" Chip shouted back grouping the older chickens together. They smiled and looked at what their mischief had caused. On the left there were all the adults glaring at the younger ponies whilst on the right there were chicks hiding away in the corner to scared to even blink.

"Nicely done!" Rick said high-fiving Chip. The pair turned to leave when all of the adult chickens swarmed round them. The boys screamed a high pitch scream each and ran as fast as their legs could carry them to avoid getting pecked. They jumped the fence and began panting heavily.

"Oh there ya guys are!" Ariane said smiling at Strawberry. The fillies exploded with laughter when the boys turned red.

"Hi girls!" The boys mumbled nervously.

"Where are you going?" Pleaded Rick watching the girls walk into the Apple's home.

"Why Applejack is taking us fillies to Sugar Cube Corner as a treat!" Strawberry said.

"Can we come?" Asked Chip following the girls.

"So sorry bro you have to pick up the chicken poop!" Strawberry laughed summoning a bucket and poop picker for the boys. The girls then followed Applejack out of the farm and down the lane.

"This is unfair!" Moaned the boys slouching onto the ground. Big Mac came round the corner and looked sternly at the two boys.

"Well maybe you should have helped out instead of playing!" Big Mac informed and the boys looked at the ground sadly.

"Lets go to Twilight's!" Chip said running down the lane and Rick slowly followed him.

"Why?" Asked Rick quickening his pace to catch up.

"You'll see!" Chip said as the pair neared town. They passed Applejack and the girls and dodged through market until they reached the princess' castle.

"Twilight can we write a letter to princess Celestia please?" Asked Chip and Twilight nodded.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Began Rick seating himself on the castle library's sofa.

"Today Rick and me Chip learned that when a friend asks you to help them you shouldn't say no because it looks boring," Continued Chip sitting next to Spike who was writing everything down.

"Or long," Added Rick.

"But you should always help out a true friend and you will be rewarded for helping instead of punished for mucking up what your friend is doing!" Proceeded Chip pacing around the room.

"Kind regards Chip and Rick!" Rick ended and Spike blew the letter to the princess who in no time replied.

Dear Boys,

Thanks for your lovely letter and I am glad that you learned a valuable lesson.

Enjoy helping Ariane make her apple jam.

Kind regards,

Princess Celestia.


End file.
